Home Base
Appearances Season One *"Josh Just Happens to Live Here!": The Home Base is first seen when Rebecca tracks down Josh Chan's last known location and meets Greg tending bar. *"I Hope Josh Comes to My Party!": Rebecca goes to the bar to invite Greg to her housewarming party. *"I'm Going on a Date with Josh's Friend!": At the bar Rebecca is asked out on a date by Greg. *"Josh and I Are Good People!": Rebecca goes to the bar to present proof to Greg that she's a good person. The bar is also featured in the song "I'm a Good Person". *"My First Thanksgiving With Josh!": Greg quits working at the bar but his father's medical expenses forces him to return. The bar is also featured in the song "What'll It Be". *"I'm Back at Camp with Josh!": Greg talks to Hector and White Josh about his relationship to Heather and they suggest he is a commitment-phobe. Darryl invites them all to his apartment for a PPV party. *"Josh and I Work on a Case!": While at the bar Josh talks to Chris about a lawsuit Rebecca suggested he file against his landlord. Greg learns about this and tried to convince his friend to stay away from Rebecca. *"Josh and I Go to Los Angeles!": Greg gets his girlfriend Heather hired by Kevin. Later, the bar staff and patrons are riveted by a live brodcast of Rebecca's court case against Greater City Water much to Greg's annoyance. When Greg gets sucked into the drama of the case as well, Heather realized he was in love with Rebecca and broke up with him . *"Josh's Sister is Getting Married!": Rebecca goes to the bar and asks Greg if he wants to have a drink later. Greg declines unwilling to subject himself to being the runner up to her affections. Sometime later as Greg is closing up the bar Rebecca returns and passionately kisses him. She assures him that he isn't second choice this time and the two have sex in the bars back room. Season Two *"Where Is Josh's Friend?": Rebecca goes to Home Base to ask Chris, Heather and Kevin where Greg is. Some time later, Darryl and WhiJo are seen looking at a furniture catalog together at Home Base. *"When Will Josh See How Cool I Am?": Greg returns to his job at Home Base and is welcomed by Kevin and Heather. Greg later invites Josh, Hector and WhiJo to the bar to explain his absence for the last month. *"Who Needs Josh When You Have a Girl Group?": Rebecca, Heather and Valencia are at Home Base enjoying their new found her friendship. Rebecca imagines that they will eventually conquer the workday . *"Who's the Cool Girl Josh Is Dating?": After Rebecca and Valencia fail to find evidence of Josh's new girlfriend Anna Hicks they go to Home Base. Valencia decides not to wallow and chooses a random guy at the bar to take home. Season Three *”Josh's Ex-Girlfriend Wants Revenge.”: Darryl promotes White Josh’s ant based energy bar wearing a an ant-eater costume. Employees Kevin.jpeg| Kevin Happy and aggressively upbeat Manager of Home Base. Greg Serrano.jpg| Greg Serrano Sarcastic and tenured former bartender at Home Base. Heather Davis.jpg| Heather Davis Chilled and laid back waitress/bartender at Home Base Javier.jpeg| Javier Busboy at Home Base and Netflix aficionado. Asian_waitress.jpeg| Female Bartender Bartender at Hone Base who recognized Rebecca Bunch from a picture Greg out of her on a dart board. Notes Big League Dreams Category:Businesses Category:Greg Serrano Category:Heather Davis Category:Josh Chan Category:Josh Wilson Category:Hector Category:Darryl Whitefeather Category:Valencia Perez Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Chris Category:Kevin Category:Locations